User blog:Swimswimfruit/Blood on the Clock
Magnus arrives on the Terminus Est, where Ray, the silent but always watching guardian of the ship welcomes him with the news that the interogation was succesfull. Magnus, after hearing from Ray that the girl ,Amanda was promised his own bounty if she killed him ,one of the four Yonkous, went inside the room she was kept to see for hismelf. He takes a chair and sits infront of Amanda. He doesnt sit in the chair normally, but instead, he places it with the back turned towards the captured girl, and he then rests his head on it. Psychologically speaking, he took advantage of the situation with the chair, showing that he is relaxed with his body placement, but also placing a physical barrier between the two,a typical move when the interogator wants to give space. Magnus: I heard you were a good girl and told my nakamas everythign you knew... Amanda: Yeah! Magnus: Aaaand that is a big fat lie... Amanda: No!! I promise, on my honour! Magnus: What honour does a payed assassin have? Amanda: Personally, enough to know when to admit defeat. Magnus: *Noticing the movement of some basic facial Muscles, and also with a hint from his fruit, he reads his opponent like an open book* Now we're on a good track! That was true, what you said right now...So that means that you have yet to feel that you have been defeated. Magnus now drastically changes the way he approaches things, standing up with power, breaking the chair with that one move, and starting to pace around the room with fursuration. With every second step, his right leg hurts a bit,since he hurt it when he sparred with George around an hour ago. Magnus: Then how about...This? He makes Amanda see terrible nightmares...A minuite of those visions would seem like living in hell itself, and with applying just a tiny dose of Haoshoku Haki, he makes Amanda's body go numb from the terror. With a snap from His finger, right as he has performed one full circle around the chair Amanda was sitting on, he makes everythign go away, and reaches up to Amanda's face very close. Magnus: I can keep this up all day if needed... Just tell me what else you know... Amanda: I KNOW NOTHING!!! Magnus stands up straight, and instead of he maniac look he had a moment ago, a normal face is seen. Magnus: I know. He reaches behind Amanda's chair, and with a swift move,he unties her. Amanda: *panting* Then why would...you ...*panting* do this to me? Magnus: Mainly because you tried to kill me, but also because i wanted to see how you would react agaisnt such a thing. I knew that we already had all the info, since I let you in my crewmate's care...But if i now let you out in the public, you will die in about one hour after he sets his mind on killing you. He picks up the pieces of the broken chair, and heads towards the door. Magnus: He wont be as kind as me...That illusion you saw...i did not use my devil fruit. It was purely my haki. Amanda is seen shaking from fear, staring at Magnus. Magnus: *he turns around and gives her a warm smile* But dont worry a bit! It would be a waste to let a lady like you die, indeed. Until this whole thing is over -*he continues with his warm smile*- The Espadas shall protect you!! As he exits, he waves at her, and closes the door. Magnus:You are free to roam the ship! If anything bad happens though, you will have to sit on tht chair again! Amanda: Wait! How do i know im safe then!? Magnus: Trust me, he wont attack the ship. Now relax... He closes the door, and calls for all of his nakamas to gather... Magnus' face is the most serious expression he has ever made. This will be over quickly. ---- On an island in the New World,we hear the sound of an electric guitar buzzing. ???: NO,NO,NO!!! You're doign it all wrong! You need to put passion into it!!! We see a man seen again in parts of our story...He once met Magnus along with his own crewmates, and they all fought alongside him in the war against Shir. As the picture largens, we realise the man shouting was Ihos, holding a guitar, as a musician. He was scholding none other than the captain of the pirate group,going under the same name, Mugen. Mugen is also holding a guitar, and is looking with a kind of dum look at it. Ihos: You need to go... *He plays some notes and everythign is in perfect harmony* Mugen: OK!! *He tries to play, but somethigns go off, and a pack of birds are scared and fly away from the tree they were sitting on. Yusei approaches the scene, and laughs with Mugen's accomplishment. Yusei: Yare yare, why did you want to learn how to play the guitar, especially now? We see Crow passing by, hearing the conversation. Crow:Let the man be Yusei, we never had the chance to do anythign we like in our childhood back at the scrap island... He starts looking around, and find the perceft place to sit,in the middle of the tropical beach they were at. All the eye could see was the forest that started around 20 meters away from teh beach, under the shadow of which the Mugen pirates had camped, and the sea itself. Crow: Not while he had to survive. Mugen puts the guitar away,after taking out the plug that connected it to the Tone Dial, and stands up, taking of his long white coat. Mugen The past is in the past. We just need to put it behind us, and continue our lives, right? The oldest of the group, around the age of 30, Stohos, the sniper, was sitting behind a tree, under it's shadow. Stohos: But we need not forget it,right? The last of the crewmates, the cook ,Stilo, comes out of their tent, where he was cleanign some fish they cought. Stilo: WHy so serious,guys? I mean, we came here to relax, after all the intense training we have been doing ever since the war. Mugen: Yeah, why not go for a swim? Mugen starts running, and dives int he sea. Stohos and Ihos sigh and start runnign towards the sea, taking their clothes off really fast, dive, and bring out the drowning Mugen. Both: Maybe becoause you're a devil fruit user? Mugen: *with swirl eyes* Worth it... Yusei: What are we gonna do with that idiot of a captain? Crow: Dunno. The crew then continues it's everyday life, not expecting what was abvout to happen to them only 4 hours from that playfull evening. ---- The scene changes, and we seen Owaris face, just that. Behind him, we understand from the darkness that he is somewhere inside a building or a cave, and he has no lights on. His eyes are shut, and his face,very serious. The picture zooms out, and we see that he is in a meditating pose, with his two swords on his hips. He is waiting, waiting, and breathing very slowly and carefully. The air around him is intense, and we hear one sound from outside. We see that his in fact inside a room. The sound gets louder and louder, when suddenly, it's so loud it would mute a rock concert. At that moment, just as something is about to touch the walls of the building, Owari opens his eyes, starts drawing his swords from their seaths, stands up and activates his Pantheon flame, getting a big upgrade in his powers, then swinging both swords, all in a matter of milliseconds. 1..2..3..4..5..6..And then a huge crash is heard, as the whole building he was in is cut, along with the massive boulder that we now see was heading towards Owari. Our villain's sword swing managed to cut both house and boulder , and even sent the two pieces that remained flying. Owari now exists through the door, and seaths his swords again, then as he stapes out, stretches. He witnesses the forrest underneeth the place his house,as it is built on a high cliff, and the beautifull sky and sea on the horizon. Owari: No need to be so massive, you dumb motherf@cker! You could just come by and say hello like normal people do. A huge man,as tall as an Admiral, but wide like a bull, appears, weaing nothing on top, having very short hair, and a goatie. His eyes are very rough, and his wlking is proud and powerfull. Man: But then how would i know if you were still in shape? The man approaches, and he raises his hand. Owari approaches too, and witha quick movement, he stops the large man's hand, actually perorming a -very powerfull- high five. Owari: *he grins* It's been long, Cello. The man, Cello, and Owari lower their hands,and both enter Owari's house, talking loudly, like barbarians that havent met in years. Cello : *his voice fades away as he enters the house* Well, infact, we have never met like this, but still, good to see you again my friend. While the two men enter the house, the "camera" stays outside...it moves slowly, and we see tht right next to the house,fro the other side, not the side where the beautifull forest, and the cliff lies, A huge amount of Crosses...A graveyard. And on top of one of the crosses...we see a clock with blood on it. Category:Blog posts